Seperation
by You-can-scream
Summary: The Fang Gang find themselves awakening to a horrible situation........what is happening?
1. Seperation

Tasting the girl rush throughout his body Angelus gave a wicked grin.  
  
I love it when they struggle, though Angelus.   
  
Angelus walked down through the alley without a backward glance at the young girl he had left completely drained and dead. She had sneaked out the Coffee Shop for a quick cigerette not realising that it would prove fatal. Her mother had warned her that they would kill her one day. As her blood rushed through Angelus' body he suddenly felt better than he had in a long time. In centuries even. Angelus was still hungry. The demon in him demanding more.   
  
Angelus strolled past the Coffee Shop looking for prey. Feeding for the sake of it had never interested angelus. It was the chase, the fear that gave him his bloodlust. The terror made the blood taste so much sweeter. Immediatly Angelus was drawn to two girls sitting near the back of the coffee house, deep in converstaion. Angelus licked his lips and entered the Coffee House. Thinking of his prey gave his handsome smile a wicked glint. The girls were near he could smell them. The girl closest to Angelus had black curls that hung low on her back. Her figure was stunning. Her companion had blonde hair tied back in a severe style. Something about her made Angelus think of Buffy Summers. Angelus barely hide his growl of hatred at the thought of the slayer. Angelus found it hard to forget about her, but the witch was more present in his mind. Angelus had not given her enough credit. Twice the witch had returned Angel's soul. Twice that witch had forced him to be caged within Angel. Forced me into co-existence with Angel and all his damn deeds. It must not happen again. Yeah Angelus decided the slayers will die. Not just Buffy and Faith, he knew that something had changed within the slayer lineage. Something that could prove interesting to him, but first he would find the witch. Then he could go on a Slayerfest without the witch returning Angel's pesky soul. Angelus could feel his mind and body prepare for the pleasures that lay ahead. Angelus grinned and decided to make a meal out of the girls. Maybe have some other fun, Angelus allowed his eyes to roam the brunettes shapely curves. Yes fun first - snack later..............  
  
MEANWHILE AT WOLFRAM AND HART  
  
Fred feels groggy. As she sits up she feels a pain shoot up her arm. Looking at the arm she knows its broken. Grimacing and swallowing down the pain, she looks around. Wes is lying close beside her. Knocked out. Fred stands and the pain steadily gets worse. Fred see's that Gunn is also on the floor. Fred starts to move towards Gunn when she hears 'Bloody Hell' muttered darkly from Spike. She watches as Spike gets to his feet. Spike points to her arm.  
  
SPIKE:Looks broken pet!   
  
Fred nods in agreement, she feels the movement bring fresh waves of pain. Fred jumps when a hand is pressed on her back. Yelling at the pain the movement brings, she see Wes' face cloud in worry for her. Wesley took in her arm and got the chair for her to sit in  
  
WES: Fred...we need to get you to a doctor'  
  
A grunt from the side of a huge desk makes the others look towards Gunn as he struggles to stand straight. Gunn looks around the room. He notes that the room is actually Wes office. The normally tidy stacks of books and paper's are strewn all over the office floor. Gunn whistles low thinking what the hell caused the damage. Its then that Gunn notices Fred is hurt. Immediately Gunn whips out his phone and presses a number.   
  
GUNN: 'medic wesleys office NOW'  
  
Fred looks gratefully at Gunn. They all stare at each other and Spike walks around the room and suddenly points behind the desk  
  
SPIKE: hadn't you better help the big cheese... would want a pay cut if all happened to Mr Wonderful'  
  
Spike mutters darkly. Gunn rounds the desk and see's Angel lying there. For the first time Gunn notices the window has cracked. Gunn thinks Angel must have been thrown against the window. As Gunn stands over Angel he stirs and gets to his feet. Angel surveys the room. Taking in the disarray and Freds arm. A loud knock at the door before two men in long white over coats rush in. Gunn points to Fred and then men rush over and check her pulse. As one of he men pulls out a needle Fred looks alarme. The medic mutters  
  
'morphine for the pain'  
  
and injects it into her arm. Fred immediatley falls alseep. The men carry her out the room.  
  
ANGEL: okay not your typical day at the office?'  
  
As Angel looks to wes the question is clear in his face'What happened'. In reply Wes shrugs and starts to collect the documents from the floor. As Wes nears the table he stops. Upon the table lies an ugly looking mess. It is the size of a hand. Looks like mud with large feathers sticking out from odd angles. There is writting on it. Despite the wreckage of his office the tailsman remains in tack. wes moves toward the talisamn and bends down to look at the enscriPtioN. A look of understandinfg then confusion crosses his face  
  
WES: ahhhh I see  
  
ANGEL: what is it?   
  
angel moves to pick the talisman up but wes motions to not touch it.   
  
WES: Could we not touch the ancient talisman please!!  
  
ANGEL: Why exactly  
  
WES: well its a rather power artifact  
  
SPIKE:what that....  
  
Spike point in disbelief at the odd articleon the table.   
  
WES: I think that did this'  
  
With a sweep of his hand Wes indicates the room. Now both Gunn and Spike are standing close to the table with Angel  
  
ANGEL/SPIKE:how  
  
The two vampires glare at each other as Wes picks up the talisman with tongs and places it so it is secure in a large leather glove.  
  
WES:'the talisman is a rare and unheard of artifact from a breed of demons long since died out. I stumbled on it in the artifact room downstairs.  
  
SPIKE: you should have Bloody left it there  
  
Wes gives Spike a look of contempt and continues  
  
WES: the talisman is rumoured to be able to split worlds I believe. The enscription is rather hard to translate.  
  
Angel and Gunn look at each other and Wes catches the glance  
  
WES: Ok I have been known to mix the translations but its very hard to ....  
  
SPIKE: okay watcher boy you were slowly getting to a point.whats with you watcher types.  
  
Spike rolls his eyes at the whole of the watchers association.  
  
WES: Quite.*clears his voice* I simply dont understand how the tlisman could be activated without a spell. plus the world seems to have remained intact.  
  
Being daylight the vampires avoid the window. Gunn looks out and motions its okay with a thumbs up.  
  
ANGEL: But the spell was activated wes, could it have seperated something else. what else do you know about the talisman and its power source.?'  
  
WES: the talisman was used by the ochtermochter breed of demon. they were actually half man half bird. I believe. the talisman was said to be created from the blood shed of a virgin in the tribe most powerful. *wes blushs* the reason for the talisman was to seperate tribes that had an ongoing war. make them seperate entities.   
  
As angel lets the words settle in the slowly make some sense to him he raises his eyes to see that Spike is smirking at him  
  
ANGEL*through gritted teeth* yes spike  
  
SPIKE: seems to me there is someone here that is at war within himself, maybe this little trinket made the big bad angelus go for a little walk  
  
ANGEL: if that is true where do you think he went for his walk  
  
Angel looks pointedly at Spike, as Spike gasps Buffys name. Angel nods soberly. they both reach for the phone at the same time. Finding the phone is out of the cradle and wes has already made the call. Thery listen for a minutes as WEs talks to the unknown person at the opposite end. Thats settled then WES annouces. hanging up the phone Wes see's both souled vampires glaring at him  
  
WES- well it appears willow is going to look into the spell and come here straight away. No point in involving Buffy yet  
  
SPIKE: deal with what......there isnt a whole to to deal with...we find his badness .......we stake his badness.'  
  
GUNN:making sense to me  
  
WES: how do we know what effect that will have on Angel  
  
SPIKE: lets try and see*spike smirks*  
  
WES:I suggest we wait*looking to angel for help* what do you think  
  
all eyes turn to Angel as he is clearly deep in thought.  
  
ANGEL: lets wait for willow... I say we go and see if the translation is correct.If it we get angelus and put him in a cage  
  
As all men agree they head to the weaponry.  
  
MEANWHILE DOWN TOWN LA  
  
Angelus wipes the girls blood from his grin. Picking up the phone handset he dials the number for Wolfram & Hart... a polite voice introduces the firm.   
  
ANGELUS: yes Looking for...  
  
the secretary interrupts him  
  
SECRETARY: Angel oh youve left - okay its harmony - Willow   
  
called to say she will be here later today.  
  
Angelus felt his grin neach his cold dead heart. This was too easy.  
  
ANGELUS: good  
  
as angel hung up harmony muttered * god would it kill him to learn to say goodbye* 


	2. Search and Rescue

DOWNTOWN L.A LATER THAT NIGHT   
  
Angel and Gunn had been searching the city for hours. No sign of Angelus. Angel dared to hope that Wes was once again wrong in translating a foreign language. Wes had promised to look into it more but seems in a desperate rush to see Fred. Angel looked over at Gunn , wondering what feelings remained there for Fred. Figuring it was none of his business Angel strode beside Gunn as they continued to check the demon pubs and hang outs. Angel wondered what it might mean if Angelus was seprate from him. The demon gone. Angel made himself look within his soul and see if he could work out if there was a change. The voices of the women, children and men Angelus had killed for sport still screamed in pain in his mind. Begging him for release. A release Angel could not offer them. He still felt the demon within him demand fresh human blood that he would never agains allow cross his lips. There was no way of knowing if the spell had expelled Angelus from his body and mind. Angel wished he knew one way or another. If the curse the romania gypsy had placed on him no longer existed then maybe he could live as close to a happy existance as he deserved. A few years ago he would have returned to sunnydale, to Buffy. Now was different, he had accepted a long time ago that he was simply not going to be a part of Buffy's future. The knowledge had added to his misery. Now Angel acknowledge the thought didn't resurrect the old feelings. Angel marvelled at the fact he had moved on. As they reached another demon hang out, Angel growled deep in his soul. What ifs were no good to him. Angel needed to know if Angelus was out there and what the situation ment. Could they kill Angelus? This whole search could be for nothing if Wes was wrong. Angel entered the bar and grabbed the first demon he touched and threw him across the bar. Angel had the attention of the bar. As Gunn told the demons what they wanted to know Angel cursed the fact this could all be in vain and somewhere in the City of Angels there could be a someone who needed there help.  
  
MEANWHILE HEADING TO L.A   
  
Willow breathed deeply trying to find the core of the unbalance. The spell to trace Angel's essence had proved that something powerful had seperated Angel's essence. Willow knew that could only mean one thing. Through the last year Willow had learned to trust her instinct when it came to Magick. That instinct told her she needed Faith to go with her. Willow had felt uneasy about telling Buffy, she was busy and still mourning Spike. Heading for the car she decided not to tell Buffy. The slayer was still busy training the potentials to understand there new roles as a slayer, Willow was proud of Buffy. She was giving each slayer the option of remaining inactive and leading a normal life. A choice she had never had. Willow needed to meditate on the way to L.A to protect her energy for the spell she would have to perform. The books were vague on the spell but Willow had her instinct and that had told her to reach into the book. Willows hands had sank beyond the crumpled pages and the words had filled her. The spell was not going to be easy. There was so many variable's she could not guarentee. Faith had been both suprised and fearful when she had explained. Faith felt a deep kinship with Angel. When she had been at her lowest. Desperatley trying to make Buffy and Angel kill her to ease her pain, Angel had saved her and had show her, her true worth. Faith had captured Angelus the last time had been set free. The twist was that this time they had to capture Angelus but had Angel to help them. Willow knew it was not as straight forward as killing Angelus. Willow gave herself a inner shaking. Concentrate .   
  
Faith looked at willow and smiled when she noticed that the witch had started levitating. Well whatever floated her boat , right. Turning on the radio she tightened her hands on the steeering wheel. As her thoughs turned over what Willow has told her. There had been a moment when Faith had feared that willow would ignore her and seek Buffys help. Faith knew she had to come. Faith knew that if ANgel was in any type of danger she had to be there. She had to have his back. He ment so much to her. Faith felt her heart being seized in her panic at the thought of anything hurting or worse killing Angel. No , not while she could do anything about it. Faiths foot moved against the gas making the car pulse forward towards L.A. Faith knew her feelings for the vampire went beyond freindship and gratitude. That they went beyond sex and lust. No matter what went down in L.A, no matter who fell in the battle, on her dying breath she would make sure Angel was still standing. 


	3. Chance Encounter

IN A CHURCH NOT FAR FROM ANGEL  
  
Charlie bent on her knee's infront of the alter. As she said her prayer, she thanks the Lord for all the things she was lucky enough to have. It may not but much to some people in The City Of Angels but Charlie knew she had more than some in the small apartment she had. It was a home. After her prayer Charlie got to her feet and waved goodbye to the father as she left the Chapel. Charlie ran straight into somone. The apologies automatically ran from her mouth. Charlie looked up and saw the most beautiful man she had ever saw. His face was almost angelic in its beauty. The words died in her throat when the stranger smiled. Charlie tried to say sorry but her words stuck thickly in her throat.  
  
MAN -Would you look at me running into you. I am so terribly sorry you know  
  
Charlie listened to the mans lyrical Irish accent. Smiling, before she could stop herself made Charlie blush a deep red.  
  
CHARLIE- No I wasn't looking where I was going.....I always rush this late at night  
  
the man nodded in agreement his face a mask of concern  
  
MAN-you dont mean to tell me that a lil lass as beautiful as you are is walking home on a night like this without as much as a pet to keep her safe  
  
Charlie flushed at the concern in his voice. He described her as beautiful. Automatically her hands went to her plain face in marvel at his words.   
  
MAN- my name be Angelus miss* he shook her hand* would you think it would be awfully forward of me to ask to walk you home  
  
Charlie watched as Angelus blushed. Charlie looked back at the Chapel. A stranger, walking me home. This will at least give me something to confess tomorrow.   
  
Charlie nodded her head and started to walk. Angelus walked close and they walked in silence until Angelus asked her about herself. Charlie explained she had moved here with her sister and how they shared a small appartment. Charlie voice was thick with love as she described her sister Emily.   
  
As they walked they could hear the sounds of a fight near by. Angelus smelled the air and stopped. Strange he could have sworn he could smell.......it wasnt possible. Charlie had stopped and was looking at him with concern. Angelus smiled and walked beside her encouraging her to continue.  
  
As they got closer the bar they sounds of glass breaking and voices raised in anger became louder, clearer. The smell became aggressive now and Angelus was not sure what it could mean. It couldnt be Angel. They only had one body and he had the rental ticket. Suddenly a huge blue Tarmel demon smashed through the front window of the bar. Charlie shrieked in fear and Angelus wrapped his hands around her drinking in her fear. The fear in her was steadily growing as Angelus felt his face change to feed his hnger. Angelus was about to fed on the wench when the smell attacked his face. Looking up Angelus felt himself stiffen in shock. How. Angel stood inside the bar beating a Newar Demon. Angel turned as if he too could smell the present of a part of himself. Angelus refused to leave his meal but did not want to get into a fight just yet. In the bar Angel stepped out onto the street and moved to cross when the Newar Demon flung himself at the vampire and threw him off balance. Angelus felt Charlie shiver in his arms. The fear coming off her in waves. Teasing Angelus of the meal there was just no time for. Annoyed beyond words at this new development, he twisted Charlie in his hands and made her face Angel who had beaten the Newar Demon and had crossed infront of him. The two halves of the whole stood facing each other. Angelus holding the girl by the neck til her legs dangled off the ground. Charlie screamed in pain and fear.   
  
ANGELUS - this is interesting  
  
Angel made to move to attack from the side but Angelus swung the girl round like a doll laughing at her distress  
  
ANGELUS- we both know I wont tire of this   
  
As Charlie screamed and struggled she suddenly fainted.  
  
ANGEL- dolls broken......  
  
Angel went to swing a punch at the vampire as he heard footstep approach. Gunn he new from the smell change in the air. Angel's mind worked to think of a way to capture Angelus and save the girl. Angel was still in shock of seeing the demon but a fresh emotion engulfed him. With Angelus seperate he could punish him for all the innocents he killed but first he had to save the girl.  
  
ANGEL- I cant let you walk away  
  
ANGELUS - the doll will be more than broke if you move again  
  
ANGEL- Not scared of me are you... Big bag Angelus,,, the scrouge of europe  
  
Angelus growled and flung the girl at Angel leaving him no choice to catch her before the fall. As soon as he released the girl Angelus climbed the side of the building and ran into the night.  
  
Angel held the girl and swore under his breath. What now, Angel was almost too scared to think about it. 


	4. Capture

AT THE WOLFRAM&HART 15 MINUTES LATER   
  
WILLOW- WOW   
  
Exclaimed Willow as the car drove up across from the huge law firm. Faith whistled in appreciation. Reaching for a bag containing weapons from the back seat, Faith felt her blood rush at the knowledge she would see angel soon. A sexy grin crossed her face and she turned to hear Willows door close. Looking for the red head she saw Willow rushing towards a tall, dark haired man standing at the entrance. Faiths heart stopped beating for a moment when her eyes stopped at Angels handsome face. Smiling Faith reached for the door handle and as she was about to swing her slim body out the car she was drawn back to Angels face. His eyes. Faiths moved quickly, grabbing an axe from the bag and she rushed from the open car yelling to willow a warning   
  
FAITH- Willow stop   
  
As willow turned to see what Faith was saying with a look of puzzlement on her face the vampire moved quickly behind her at an alarming speed. The vampire grabbed willow and pulled her neck in a swift movement as Faith stood inchs away from Willow. Her eyes quickly assessing the situation. There was no way to stop him from biting Willow if he choose to. She could cause damage but he would have already bitten Willow.   
  
It wasnt something she wanted to happen. The vampire looked at Faith there eyes meeting. Angelus let out a wicked laugh that grated on Faiths last nerve   
  
FAITH- I never get tired of kicking your ass ....you ready cos pointing to the law firm have a meeting but hey dont get all upset. I can spare two minutes to dust your ass   
  
The same sickening laugh as Angelus kept his eyes on Faiths as he lowered his head to Willows neck. Faith muttered an angry no, but it was hidden amongs the chant that sprung forth from Willow.   
  
WILLOW- seria mon patria dulce   
  
An invisble wave flung Angelus forcefully away from Willow's body and had him lying in a heap against the wall. Willow turned to an impressed Faith.   
  
FAITH- that's a party trick I need to learn!!   
  
WILLOW - Kinda lost on the whole biting me thing but guessing that is Angelus.   
  
FAITH- Yup its him alright   
  
WILLOW - how did you know it wasnt Angel, you yelled to warn me before   
  
FAITH - they have different eyes. In angels I can see his soul. In his I can see what hell is.   
  
With a nod of understanding Willow looked at the body of Angelus as she moved her hand the body rose limply. Willow moved the body Into the firm where a high pitch wailing erupted in the air. The spell broken by her suprise. Angelus dropped to the marble floor heavily.   
  
WILLOW - whoopise   
  
Faith laughed and stood before Willow waiting for the approach of friend or foe. She was ready  
  
As Faith stood infront of Willow she heard footsteps coming fast and heavy. Faith guessed maybe 20 men. As guards ran from everywhere Faith signed. Placing axe handle into the waistband of her jeans , she smiled at the appraching guards   
  
FAITH - If I had know we would get such a welcome committee I would have at least done my hair  
  
Faith winked at a guard and heard Willow laugh behind her. Faith knew that she didnt need to protect Willow that she could probably whup her. Willow reeked of power. Faith suddenly sensed movement form Angelus before the vampire had a chance to move Faith had a heeled boot on his chest. Faith wagged her finger at Angelus and saw the anger in his eyes.   
  
FAITH - Naughty trying to bail on the party.   
  
Faith looked at the guards approaching and saw they were trying to get past an invisble barrier. Confused Faith looked at willow and saw the witch had caused the barrier   
  
WES- Ah Willow you made it   
  
Spotting Faith he tried to hide his frown. Faith sighed knowing the watcher still did not trust her. Thinking of the torture she put him through she knew it was understandble.   
  
WES- and you brought Faith....   
  
Wes noticed that Faith had her foot on someone. Wes ordered the guards back and looked at willow to lower the barrier, which she did with a blink of her eyes. Wes walked over to Angelus and Faith. A look of suprise was clear on his handsome features.   
  
WES - You caught Angelus?   
  
WiLLOW - We kinda ran into him!!!   
  
FAITH - yup our boy mistook willow for a happy meal   
  
WES - Get Angel   
  
Wes ordered a guard. Faith lowered her self to actually grab the vampire and pull him to his feet.   
  
FAITH - whats with the welcome wailing Wes   
  
WES - its an alarm that detects new vampires into the building, we are trying to disarm it.   
  
WILLOW - via patria decorm   
  
A flash of light appeared before the group and pulses a light so bright some shielded there eyes. The light moved into a line and danced towards Angelus. Faith struggled to hold the vampire still as the lenght of light quickly surrounded Angelus and binded around him like a rope. Faith whistled impressed. Moving away faith noticed the magic had binded Angelus so he couldnt move well. Stopping him escaping. approaching footstep announced the arrival of Angel.   
  
ANGEL - yes wes   
  
WES - Willow and Faith seem to have captured Angelus   
  
Angel glanced over to Willow, smiling her saw a sort of magical spell binding Angelus who looked very pissed off. Angel laughed at the demon who had caused him centuries of misery. When Angels eyes met with Faiths he felt the connection through out his soul. Smiling he walked over and stood awkwardly beside her.   
  
ANGEL - Hey faith   
  
A light cough from Willow   
  
ANGEL- Willow   
  
Angel said with a blush. WIllow smiled to herself knowing she had all she needed for the spell to work right here in this room. It wasnt that simple she knew some things still had to fall into place. As Angel walked over to Angelus the vampire morphed and growled at Angel.   
  
ANGELUS - this wont hold me and you know it   
  
WILLOW - I think it will hold you   
  
ANGELUS - when it fails witch .. you and i are partying   
  
Angel punched Angelus so hard the vampire flew half way across the reception area. Angel walked over and grabbed the vampire and hauled him upstairs.   
  
ANGEL - there is lots of new things nowadays Angelus. New toys to torture you with how about we go see what they do? 


	5. When Souls Meet

The moonlight streamed in through the window. It illuminated Faith as she slept lightly on a leather couch. Angel had found her in his office a few hours ago. Apart from covering her with a blanket he had done nothing but stare at her. Listening to her heart beat strong and true. Watching her had stirred emotions he was not sure he could deal with. She was breath takingly beautiful. Not just in appearance but in her soul. The struggles she had faced and fought had been tough on her. Angel knew the tortures her mind has pushed against her. Angel had felt the same trials. Angel could still hear the screams of pain from Angelus victims. Being apart from Angelus had not taken those with him. Angel knew he didnt deserve happiness. It was cruel of the powers that be to place happiness so close to him, to have that happiness lie inchs away from him and deny him in the same second. Did the spell effect the curse? What did it change. Could he find a future with Faith? When had his feeling for her grown into this. Angel wondered when the shift from Buffy to Faith had happened. Was Faith the reason he no longer felt the need to return to Sunnydale or to miss Buffy. Angel knew it was and he sighed, knowing it was hopeless. She was another love he did not deserve.   
  
Faith stirred at the sound. Angel muttered a curse under his breath. He had disturbed her sleep and now she was going to find him staring at her like a puppy. The curse made Faith sit upright. Faiths eyes scanned the room, looking for any threat. Faiths eyes looked weary and alert until they meet Angels and she smiled.   
  
FAITH - you my wake up call   
  
ANGEL- I did not mean to wake you   
  
FAITH- Hey no biggie, is Willow ready for the mojo spell?   
  
Angel shook his head in refusal. Faith sat up and looked at the cover. Folding it gently she laid it to the side of her. Looking up at Angel the question in her eyes was one of hope. Hope for them. Hope for the future. Angel was disgusted with himself for looking away, the hope was more than he deserved. Faith deserved so much better. Angel felt her movements. Knew she was walking towards him. Looking at her feet as she stood infront of him.   
  
FAITH- damn do my boots look better than my face   
  
Faiths hands reached forward and cupped his face. Gently forcing him to look at her. His pain and his love was clear for her to see from his eyes and she lifted her face to meet his in a kiss. Lord help him but he was lost. The moment her lips touched him he was completely lost in her. Pulling her towards him in a deep kiss. Faith's arms reached around his neck. The kiss deepened into hunger as they both wanted more. Faith broke away and signed deeply   
  
FAITH - talk about on fire   
  
Faith quickly moved away from Angel. Wanting more than anything to return to his arms but knowing it was doomed to hope for it all the same.   
  
ANGEL- Faith I ..   
  
Without finishing Angel strode over to Faith and captured her mouth in another searing kiss. Burning his love , his passion onto her heart. Angel broke the kiss to pull Faith into his arms. Carrying Faith to the couch he laid her down and continued kissing her. Faith rolled against Angel so he was lying down and she was astride him. Kissing him deeply, Faith knew she had found peace. Faith also knew the curse could be actuivated and broke the kiss   
  
FAITH - Angel we cant .the curse   
  
A gentle laugh from Angel   
  
ANGEL - will what....... release Angelus. Its too late for that. Willows spell could join us again...... Faith. Cant we have just this once. Cant we have this .....please......please Faith I need you   
  
Faith couldnt refuse him and kissed him with a passion that matched his own. They would have tonight. Tomorrow would bring problems they could face together or apart for in their soul's they had that night. 


	6. The Plan

LATER THAT NIGHT   
  
Faith strolled into Wes office with a bounce in her step. Smiling happily she leaned her body against the wall as she waiting for the others to come in. Smiling to herself as the feel of happiness cursed throught her body.   
  
SPIKE- looks like someone got lucky   
  
Faith stared at Spike in shock.   
  
FAITH - not so much of the dust how'd you ecaspe spike. slither away like the snake you are.   
  
SPIKE- Wow touchy - who could the guy be   
  
Watching Faiths reaction Spike whistled low   
  
SPIKE - Sleeping you way to topwith the boss huh   
  
A low dirty laugh shook spikes body before Faiths quick movements shocked Spike with a punch so forceful his body was forced off the ground.   
  
FAITH- wanna do the whole me kicking your ass bit again !!!   
  
SPIKE- I seem to remember it the other way around   
  
Faith moved quickly and swung low and using her leg she whipped the legs out beneath SPike and he fell to the ground with a thud. Spike rolled quickly and jumped to hit feet and swung a punch at Faith's face but missed as the slayer kicked his chest hard.   
  
WILLOW - SPIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
The fight stopped as Faith gave Spike a dirty look. Spike nodded in response to Willows shock.   
  
WILLOW- we thought you had gone all *poof* into dust   
  
SPIKE - less of the poof more of the vanish   
  
WILLOW- WOW wait til Buffy finds out   
  
Willow rushed to the phone and stopped at the handset. Looking round she fixed Spike a puzzled eexpression.   
  
WILLOW- how long have you not been "vanished Spike"   
  
Seeing spikes look of shame willow gasped   
  
WILLOW - you werent.........you mean you .....werent even going ... going to tell BUffy.   
  
SPIKE- *cough* well .........   
  
ANGEL- You must be confusing Spike with someone else Willow. Spike liked the dramatic exit he left   
  
Spike growled   
  
SPIKE - stuff this   
  
Spike stormed out of the office. Angel scanned the room for Faith and found her leaning against a wall, watching him. Angel blushed thinking about the previous night. Faith met his eyes and they held the glance until willow coughed  
  
ALMOST AN HOUR LATER  
  
WES OFFICE   
  
Willow sat wondering how to make the spell work. There were so many factors that could go wrong. They had talked about the other ingredients she would need and Angel and Faith had left to go get them. Thinking of the way Angel and Faith had looked at each other made Willow smile. Angel deserved happiness and Buffy and him had long ago decided to stop abusing the love they had once shared. Buffy had moved on, she just hoped that Angel had too. The look she had seen had to be true for her spell to...   
  
Door opens and Wes walks in.   
  
WES: Ahh Willow. how is the spell developing?   
  
WILLOW: Wes you missed the meeting.   
  
WES: Yes I wanted to check on Fred   
  
Wes blushed as willow smiled. Seems like love is all around.   
  
Willow though of Kennedy and suddenly missed her. Determind to call Kennedy as soon as she could she went back top the spell.   
  
WES: When will we be ready for the spell?   
  
WILLOW: As soon as Angel brings me the ingredients we can start   
  
WES: thats good. The sooner the better. There is no telling how long we can hold Angelus   
  
Willow nodded with a strange look in her face, Wes was about to question the young witch when he heard Angels voice in the corrider. Willow gathers her books and sends a silent prayer up to the gods that everything goes to plan..... as Angel walked into the room Willow hoped she had not unde3r estimated him.   
  
ANGEL: got everything on the list and I checked it twice   
  
Angel winked as willow laughed   
  
WILLOW: gonna find out whose naughty whose nice.   
  
As her words sank in to her heart she became serious.   
  
WILLOW: lets go   
  
They headed out the doors 


	7. A Problem

AT WOLFRAM AND HART- LAB 2415   
  
This was so impossible. The witch had captured him when he had been so close. Next time he would rip her throat out so she wouldnt be able to speak at all. The idea sent a shiver of pleasure through Angelus body. The sensations reminded him he was hungry. The thing that had suprised him was the slayer being with the witch. If she hadnt been there he could have killed her before she had known what had happened. Now he was stuck in this cage. There seemed to be nothing in the room but a chair. The walls were plain and white but Angelus could hear them crackle with electricty that would shock him if he touched the walls. This spell would be harder than the spell to restore that soul. Would the witch be able to do it. Angelus frowned he didnt doubt her he had felt her power when he had been thrown from her. This would take a plan, he wasnt about to be forced back into a body with that damn sissy.   
  
The door opened and Spike walked in. Angelus could smell his soul and gave him a look of pure disgust. Spike only smiled.   
  
SPIKE: wow look at you all caged up like a naughty puppy   
  
ANGELUS: Know what william I have been waiting for hours for room service. The service sucks   
  
SPIKE: Oh the room service is on its way for you. Yeah pity your too late for the fun. Angel getting juggy with the slayer   
  
ANGELUS: Faith?   
  
At the suprised look on Angelus face Spike smiled. Spike had no idea the ammo he had handed the evil vampire. For the first time in the hours he had spent in this cell he felt better.   
  
Spike walked over to Angelus and smirked. Spike had always wondered who would win in a fight between the two. Spike swung a punch at Angelus and as it connected Angelus face changed into his game face. Angelus laughed and kicked Spike in the face . Both vampires were circling each other , trading blows. In between punchs they didnt hear the door open. Fred stood with Gunn and looked at the vampire's. Both were bleeding and still fought on. Fred looked worried and backed away from the door. Gunn moved into the room and punched Angelus. The suprise doubled with a punch at the same time from Spike flung Angelus onto the wall and his body crackled with the electricty. When the vampire lay motionless on the ground Gunn faced Spiked. Spike opened his mouth to tell Gunn he wasnt needed but Gunn punched him in the face. Then using the suprise he kept punching but the suprise wore off and Spike got a Punch into Gunns chest making him stagger.   
  
FRED: guys   
  
Ignoring Fred they continued tp punch at each other. Spike swung his leg behind Gunns and knocked him off his feet. Gunn jumped up before spike kicked him in the stomach   
  
FRED: Guys   
  
As Gunn jumped up he felt Spike's elbow crack his head. Dizzyness over whelmed him for a second, before he passed out he heard   
  
FRED: Guys   
  
Spike turned from Gunn and looked at Fred   
  
SPIKE: what !!!!!   
  
Fred looked alarmed and scared her eyes focused behind Spike. the fear clear.   
  
ANGELUS: this!!!!   
  
Angelus had been watching the fight but when Spike turned to look at Fred, Angelus had leaped up and punched Spike as soon as he turned. Spike fell and landed ontop of Gunn. Angelus smirked and walked towards Fred who was frozen in fear.   
  
Angelus grabbed Fred and the sound of her scream made him smile, she started to struggle and he enjoyed the feeling. Angelus slid his fingers through her hair and grabbed it tightly so that he could feed from her. As his teeth lowered to her neck   
  
ANGELUS: looks like that room service arrived.   
  
He smirked as he drank.   
  
DOWN THE HALL   
  
Faith heard a scream and her body went on automatic and she ran towards that sound. She could hear Angel, Wes and willow run behind her but the need to save the person who screamed gave her a burst of energy and she ran faster than she thought possible. Turning round the corrider she saw Angelus feeding off Fred. The shock slowed her for a sec then she continued to run. Angelus looked up then dropped Fred like a doll and her body fell lifeless to the ground. Faith ran and launched a kick at Angelus chest. It missed and Angelus turned to flee. Faith flipped her body off the ground and went to run after him but saw that Angel had been seconds behind her and he had grabbed him in a tackle and they lay on the ground struggle to grab each other. Faith moved over and Kicked Angelus in the face. Then Angelus found the strenght to push Angel aside and flip to his feet. Faith and Angelus traded blows as Angel got to his feet.   
  
Wes and Willow caught up as Wes ran straight to Fred the look of fear on his face. Willow was more concerned about the fight. As she watched Angelus hit Faith so hard the blood burst from her face and she fell face first to the ground. Angelus and Angel fought on. Angel clearly winning. Willow walked a little close and muttered   
  
WILLOW: morisa deruines   
  
Willow felt the power stretch from her across the room. Angelus stood shocked for a second then Punched Angel . The punch landed on Angel's chest and he landed on the floor, knocked out. Angelus turned to the witch stunned and then ran.   
  
Willow shook her head and felt herself doubt her actions. What if the spell went wrong. If it did she had made a terrible mistake. 


	8. Seperation After Shocks

IN A BAR IN DOWN TOWN L.A   
  
Witch was playing a game with him. Angelus had been sitting trying to understand why the witch had given him the power to beat Angel. It didnt make sense. Why would she want or allow him to win. The little 'Brady bunch' of do gooders would be after him soon. After they mourn the geek, if she was dead that was. The taste of her was still on his lips. Angelus drew his tongue across his lips and gave a chuckle. So sweet was her fear, it had been hard to drag himself from her. Damn. What was he to do now. Angelus needed time to work out why the witch had helped him. There must be a reason. Angelus caught the attention of the bar tender.   
  
ANGELUS - I need a map   
  
The bar tender passed him a worn map and walked quickly away. Angelus looked at the map. Tracing the streets he found what he was looking for. Time for some fun. Angelus got to his feet and headed for the door it was time to pay Charlie a visit. Maybe he could grab dinner while he was there!   
  
AT WOLFRAM & HART   
  
Wes was crouched beside Fred. Willow seemed to be in a trance as she thought about the repercussions of her actions. Wes called to her for help but she didnt hear him. Faith looked over to Wes and saw him cradling Fred, she hoped the girl wasnt dead. Faith's eyes scanned for Angel. Seeing him down the hall she ran to him. His face was badly bruised but already healing. Fear and compassion sweeped through her body as she raised her hand to his face. The touch awoke Angel. His eyes looked dazed for a moment, then they locked with Faiths eyes. For a moment he was confused why she looked so upset. Angel leaned forward to kiss her frown away when the movement caused a fresh wave of pain to hit him.   
  
ANGEL - Where is he?   
  
Faith shook her head, then looked down at the floor.   
  
FAITH - Gone........how was it he managed to beat both of us?   
  
Anger had Angel on his feet in seconds and he help his hand to Faith and helped her up. They walked towards Fred. A fist of fear had gripped Angel. If Angelus had killed Fred he didnt think he could cope. The closer he got his ears struggled to hear a heartbeat. Angel looked in Wes' eyes worried incase he saw blame there. There was only fear. Angel knew how much his old friend cared for Fred. Angel knelt down close to Fred.   
  
ANGEL - Wes she is gonna be okay   
  
WES - How can you say that...........look at her   
  
Wes cupped her face exposing the raw bite on her neck. The smell of Fred's blood had the demon within Angel taunt him with his hunger. Angel quickly moved away. Faith was watching him closely. Angel was too ashamed to meet here eyes   
  
ANGEL -I........her heart is weak but beating.......we need to get her help   
  
Angel reached into his pocket and took his mobile. Dialing the number for Gunn he suddenly heard a phone ring. Faith looked confused then followed the sound of the ringing to the open doorway. Looking inside she saw a beaten Gun lying on the floor long side a seriously beaten Spike. Faith whistled low as she shook her head. This was bad. Angel followed her by the door way. Closing his phone he angrily pushed it into his pocket. Crossing the room Angel pushed a intercom button and spoke into it   
  
ANGEL - Medics to the Lab........now if you want to keep your job   
  
Angel spun round and looked at Faith.   
  
ANGEL- what do you think happened?   
  
FAITH - looks like someone started a fight and got careless with the door.   
  
Angel cursed under his breath.   
  
ANGEL - Spike!!!!!!!!!   
  
Angel stood and looked over Spike, Gunn and then his eyes were drawn to Fred. This was all his fault. Faith walked quickly over to him and grabbed his hand.   
  
FAITH - Angel this isnt your fault.   
  
ANGEL- No......then whose fault is it Faith. Is it Fred's. Is it yours?   
  
Angel pulled his hand from hers. Faith looked upset but quickly hide it. Willow had wondered over to Fred and was saying a spell so low that Faith could not hear the words. Faith hoped Fred lived but Angel was her priority. Faith stood before him, not knowing what he was thinking. Trying to watch him and guess. Angel looked at Faith and he so badly wanted to hold her, for time to go back to last night. For them to be just holding each other in the dark. Now it had all changed. Angelus was out there and Fred was hurt. Angel needed to act fast and stop this. Angelus had to be killed. Angel felt better knowing what had to be done. Faith felt the change in him and started shaking her head.   
  
FAITH - No Angel............you cant go after him alone.   
  
ANGEL - watch me   
  
Faith stood before him determind she was not going to let him pass and do something that could cause him harm. There was something they hadnt seen. How did Angelus defeat them both? Where had he got the power from? Faith was not about to lose Angel in a foolish decison.   
  
ANGEL - Get out of my way Faith   
  
FAITH - No..you wanna go .....you have to get threw me   
  
ANGEL - dont make me do this   
  
FAITH - I am not making you do anything big guy. You have to know this isnt the answer. We need to think about this before we walk into a trap.   
  
ANGEL - Faith get out of my way   
  
FAITH - NO   
  
Angel punched Faith before she could respond. Faith looked shocked and the pain was in here eyes. Angel knew it was better to make her hate him than deal with saying goodbye. Angel knew that him killing Angelus would result in his own death but he could not allow him to kill more people. Not even for Faith. He had to do this and he had to do it alone. If she was there beside him he may weaken. Angel wanted to be with her so badly he knew he would sacrafice anything just for her to hold him. Anything but innocent lives. Angel knew what Angelus could do to people he has seen it first hand. No he couldnt allow Angelus to live. Angel swung another punch at Faith. Faith still refused to move. Angel hated himself with each blow he delivered to her. Faith swung and started to defend herself.   
  
FAITH- Angel stop please.......lets go with Willow and work out what to do   
  
Angel kept hitting Faith. They fought trading blows. The anger that was within Angel forcing him to deliever more powerful blows. Angel swung his fist high and punched Faiths straight on and watched her body crumble to the ground. The sight of her lying before him caused him to wish he was dead. Angel walked past her and continued past Wes and Fred. The doctors were there rushing around Fred. Angel looked beyond them. Willow stood and called out to him but he kept walking. This had to be done. Willow moved quickly and stood before him.   
  
WILLOW - Angel were are you going ?   
  
Angel said nothing but the look in his eytes portrayed his intentions   
  
WILLOW - killing ANgelus will kill you Angel.......do you understand that !!!   
  
ANGEL - Dont try and stop me Willow.....I know what you have to say but this has to stop now   
  
WILLOW - okay........   
  
Angel was suprised she didnt try to stop him. Angel continued walking away.   
  
WILLOW - Angel...   
  
ANGEL - Willow *he said without turning*   
  
WILLOW - Good luck   
  
ANGEL - Look after Faith.....   
  
Angel walked away to face the battle he had known would come. 


	9. Seperation Into the Night

DOWNTOWN L.A   
  
Angelus knocked on the door. There were footsteps coming towards the door and Angelus smiled, he deserved a little treat. The door opened to a young woman. The woman had short bobbed hair, her hair crowning her pretty face. Angelus adopted the stance of a timid man.   
  
ANGELUS- Hello my dear, I am Father Paddy from the Parish. Is Charlie home I wanted to have a word with her   
  
Angelus laughed inside as he watched the woman's feature's relax. The woman opened the door a little wider.   
  
WOMAN- Charlie isn't home Father. I am her sister.......   
  
ANGELUS - ahhh Emily is it not, Charlie mentions you often.   
  
EMILY- Please Father come in and wait for Charlie she shant be long.   
  
Angelus stepped across teh threshold. Grabbing Emily by the hair he growled and morphed . Emily looked at him and screamed. Angelus pulled her againts him. Enjoying her fear. Emily continued to scream until the fear caused her to pass out.   
  
ANGELUS - spoil sport   
  
Angelus looked disgusted at Emily for passing out. Letting go of her body she crumbled to the ground.   
  
ANGELUS- So Charlie will be back soon, I guess we dont have much time then Emily   
  
Angelus picked the woman up and carried her to the room.. It had been a while since Angelus had played and he found himself get excited at Charlies reaction to her dead sister lain out pretty for her to see. Angelus chuckled.   
  
THE HOTEL   
  
ANgel walked into the Hotel. A feeling of coming home. The firm would never feel like home but this Hotel had. Angel walked to his old office and pushed the desk. The desk straped along the floor revealing a trap door. Angel lifted it and jumped down. The room was dark. Angel's eyes adjusted to the darkness automatically. Angel started raking through the weapons. Picking threw swords, axe's and crossbows. Angel slide a dagger inside his pocket. Then he grabbed a crossbow and turned to a door hidden in the darkness and left the room and went inot the sewars to find Angelus.   
  
AT THE LAB   
  
Faith heard a light Voice. Opening her eye's she saw Willow, the witch smiled at her. There was another emotion hidden in her eyes. Fear. The memory of her fight with Angel was still fresh, as was the pain. Faith gor to her feet. Glancing around the room she saw that Gunn was no longer lying on the floor. Gunn was no where in sight. Spike stood at the door way. The sight of him made Faith's anger re-surface. Striding across the room she delivered a punch to him that he had already anticipated and blocked. Before either could make another move Willow had cast a spell that places a barrier between them. Faith had pubched into the barrier and pulled her hand back from the jelly barrier that adsorbed her punch before it could connect with Spike's face.   
  
WILLOW- Fighting wont help   
  
FAITH- It will make me feel a hell of a lot better though   
  
SPIKE - Glenda is right, we ...no you lot have a little problem. Angel is after his alter ego and seems to me that is going to end up well. I just wish I had ring seats to watch him turn to dust.   
  
Faith went to hit Spike but knew there was no way it would connect. Faith didn't know what to do, she knew kicking Spike's ass would make her feel beterr but she had to find ANgel before he killed himself.   
  
FAITH- Spike why dont you go for a walk outside, you know get some sun your a little pale.   
  
Spike had heard insults from Slayers before and this one didnt bother him at all. Willow looked on with her feature filled with concern.   
  
FAITH- How is Fred?   
  
WILLOW - Alive but really weak.......Faith about Angel   
  
Willow watched as Faith tensed.   
  
WILLOW - He wants to do this. He wants you to let him do it. I dont think he wants us to interfere.   
  
FAITH- So what we come all the way out here to watch him burn   
  
Faith's anger was instant. Willow hoped she was right about how Faith felt. Only true love could make the difference.   
  
FAITH- I wont let that happen Willow. I dont care what you or ANgel say. I wont let him die.   
  
SPIKE- Incase it escpae you Faith he is already dead.   
  
FAITH- Spike your opinion isnt welcome here. Willow which way did he go   
  
WILLOW- Faith your not listening. Angel does not want you to interfer.   
  
FAITH - I dont give a damn what he wants. If he kills Angelus he dies Willow........   
  
Faith broke off as tears feel down her cheeks. Faitsh pain was clear to both Willow and Spike. Spike knew what it ment to love someone so much you would never allow them harm. Although he didnt care if Angel burned or not, Spike wanted to help the slayer.   
  
SPIKE- standing here getting all Oprah isnt going to help. You want to find him lets go. I can track him.   
  
Faith's shock was crystal clear as was her suspicion.   
  
SPIKE- Look pet.....I dont care if he burns or not and I already told you I want ring seats. So if your all done with the show lets go.   
  
FAITH - If you try to help Angelus in anyway I will kill you SPike   
  
SPIKE- understood   
  
SPike and Faith made to leave when Willow stopped them. Standing infront of them she wasnt sure about everything. Willow knew she had to trust her judgment, her instincts. Faith looked at Willow hoping she wouldnt try to stop them.   
  
FAITH- Willow I have to.....   
  
WILLOW- I know. Faith I want you to take this   
  
Willow reached into her pocket and took a little bag. The smell was potent.   
  
FAITH- Damn girl this reeks   
  
WILLOW- You need to get it over Angelus and Angel. If you can....   
  
Faith nodding and took the pouch, then walked away with Spike leading the way.   
  
Willow looked on knowing that she would make the right choice. She had to make the right choice. Willow turned and ran to Wes' Office she had her part of the spell to undertake 


End file.
